


Long Last

by mossstockings



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna misses Kristoff, Christmas Eve, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossstockings/pseuds/mossstockings
Summary: Anna misses Kristoff and takes a break to wander Arendelle, only to be met with an unexpected surprise.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Long Last

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn’t feeling too good today so took a study break and wrote a bit (: Check me out on tumblr, at annxofarxndelle

Anna rubbed her throbbing temples as she gazed over the kingdom from her office. The sun had set and night had arrived. Snow blanketed the streets and windows glowed warm and golden, silhouettes of families celebrating Christmas Eve dancing in the light. 

Anna sighed and turned back to her desk, where a mountain of paperwork awaited her. She took a seat, trying to ignore the Kristoff-shaped hole in her heart as she pulled a proposal for another dock on the fjord from the top of the pile. 

It had been two weeks since her husband had left. When a band of soldiers and cartographers first announced their plans to embark on a journey through the mountains to map the wilderness surrounding Arendelle, Kristoff immediately volunteered to lead them. Having spent so many years wandering the wilds with Sven, he felt there was no one better suited to head the expedition. 

As much as Anna knew she would miss him, not to mention him missing their first Christmas together as a married couple, she understood that Kristoff had been feeling stifled by the protocol of castle life and could benefit from some time spent in the woods. Nevertheless, Anna missed him, and spent hours at night staring out the window in their bedroom, towards the snow capped mountains and bristling evergreens crowning the horizon. 

She groaned and pushed aside the proposal, her mind racing. “Maybe I should take a break,” she murmured to herself. She stood from her chair and exited her office. She grabbed her cloak from the rack beside the castle doors and pulled it around her shoulders, nodding to the palace guards as she stepped into the icy winter air. 

She took a deep breath as she crossed the stone bridge joining the palace to Arendelle. Children laughed and threw snowballs at each other while their parents watched and chatted amongst themselves. A gaggle of carolers moved from door to door, singing a medley of holiday tunes. She took in the scent of gingerbread wafting from a nearby bakery and the soft crunch of snow under her boots. 

The warm glow of the plaza suddenly disappeared as she turned a corner and entered the shipping district. The offices were closed, shuttered and slumbering as frost accumulated over the signs and windows. It was quiet here, save for the distant sounds of shrieking children and the waters of the fjord lapping against the cliffs. 

Anna turned her head toward the stars, which glittered like a blanket of diamonds above her. The moon hung alongside them, pale and glowing against the black. She imagined Kristoff staring at the same night sky somewhere in the jagged mountain terrain and her heart softened. She stretched her arm and traced lines between the stars, drawing reindeer and snowmen and writing messages to Kristoff in the night’s silvery glow. It was as if the sky had reached its hands down to them, drawing them close so they could whisper in each other’s ears despite the distance. 

“Anna?” a familiar voice called. She whipped around, but the street behind her was empty. Her eyes wandered to the distance light of the plaza, beckoning her forward. She moved towards it. 

“Anna?” the voice grew louder. Her heart pounded in her chest. 

She rounded the corner and tears prickled behind her eyes at what she saw. Kristoff, standing in the center of the plaza, bathed in light as he stood beside Sven. His eyes lit up as they fell on her.

“Kristoff!” she cried. She raced towards him and threw herself into his outstretched arms. He lifted and spun her, his hands sturdy and warm. Once her feet returned to the ground, he leaned over and kissed her lips. 

“I missed you,” he said as they pulled apart. 

Anna carressed his face, admiring the strong line of his jaw and curve of his nose, “When did you get back?”

“Just now,” Kristoff replied. “I got to the castle gates and asked for you but the guards said you had gone out towards the plaza. You’re my first priority so I let the men head inside and warm up while I went looking for you.”

Anna laughed, half choked with tears.  _ This is a dream, this must be a dream _ , she thought, but there Kristoff stood, beaming and smelling of ice and evergreen. Unable to control herself, she leaped forward and kissed him again, taking in the softness his lips against hers. 

Sven grunted and Anna pulled away, laughing. “I haven’t forgotten you, don’t worry,” she said. She stepped towards him and buried her hands in his fur, pressing her head against his muzzle. 

“Why didn’t you send a message to tell me you were coming home tonight?” she asked as she released Sven. 

Kristoff shrugged, “I wanted to surprise you.”

“But I thought you wouldn’t be home until January?” Anna said.

“There’s no way I’m missing my first Christmas with the love of my life,” he answered. “I may love the forest, but I love you far more. Nothing can stop me from coming home to you, not ice, not snow, not all the forces of nature willing against me.”

She blushed and her eyes met his.  _ Maybe the stars did bring us together _ , she thought.

Kristoff took her hand, “I’m getting cold, what do you say we head home and have some cocoa?”

“I think that sounds perfect,” Anna said, squeezing his fingers. They turned and made their way back down the cobblestone street, their hearts warm and thrumming against the frigid stillness of Christmas Eve while the stars winked from above.


End file.
